Celestial
by KaruKira
Summary: AU Dimension Travel MagicalBeing!Light!Harry. Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist.
1. Halloween Night

**Experimental fic**, an idea that popped out ages ago. Not sure if it's done before, either. **This features a MagicalBeing!PureLight!Harry**, and I don't even think his 'kind' exists in canon.

**Pairings**: None at the moment (suggestions would be good)

**Warnings**: Pure!Harry, AU, Dimension Travel

**Summary**: Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist. In that same dimension, Lily and James Potter mourn at Halloween for the anniversary of their first born's death as their war with the Dark Lord continues with little hope for the Light. But when the stars gather together, will the Light's hope be restored?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or its characters. This fanfic is purely for leisure only.

* * *

Lily Potter took offense at the fact that Halloween morning of 1997 could only be described as a wonderful, sunny start to a new day.

It wasn't as if she downright hated October 31st, only that she had horrible memories associated with the day –

"_No, Harry, baby! Please wake up, wake up! Harry – "_

Memories that always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Just months ago, Harry would have been celebrating his seventeenth birthday. And came September, he would have been a seventh year with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

He _would have_.

If it wasn't for that prophecy, and for Voldemort, Harry would have been _alive_.

'No, Lily.' Inwardly, she sighed. 'Don't be thinking about the "what if's" now. It's in the past. Harry wouldn't have wanted you to think of him like that…'

No one commented on her long face. It was pretty common knowledge that Halloween was a rather bleak day for the Potters. Only sixteen years ago did Lord Voldemort suddenly vanish without a trace after the attack at the Potter residence. Not that it mattered, now that the Dark Lord managed to revive his body just two years ago.

She passed by Neville, who gave her a small, understanding smile. The poor boy had lost his father, Frank Longbottom, that same night she lost little Harry. While his mother tried to shield him from the horrors of war, Albus was convinced that Neville was the Chosen One.

"_As Harry is gone, Neville could only be the One of the Prophecy…"_

Lily tried to choke back a sob as she thought about her first born son, with his bright, green eyes and wonderful, blinding smile. Neither of her two other children – Roselyn Lillian and Jamie Orion – had inherited green eyes, taking instead their father's hazel.

James. He was never really the same after Harry's death. The shine his eyes held years before dulled a noticeable fraction, and every time he neared Harry's old room, he would freeze and stare at the door for long moments at a time.

They never did gather the courage to reenter the room after that fateful night.

As she sat next to her husband in the Head Table of the Great Hall, Lily felt James' hand reaching out to her. They both shared a look of melancholy, and even Severus Snape knew this was not a morning to taunt the infamous Marauder.

When Lily saw the reflection of her own green eyes from a well-polished goblet, it reminded her once again about Harry's more vibrant emeralds.

She wanted to cry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It happened during the Halloween evening feast.

Students, one by one, stared and pointed curiously at the enchanted ceiling. What once displayed a breathtaking view of the outside, with the stars scattered around the night sky, was now a sight of confusion. The stars all clumped together in the middle, almost making it look like one whole, pearly white mass. A look at the Headmaster and everyone knew that even he did not foresee such a curious happening.

Was it a trick? Did the charm malfunction, after all these centuries? The only way this could be true is if it was happening outside.

Hagrid, the Hogwarts Groundskeeper, confirmed it.

"Pr'fess'r! I ain' know wha' happen'd, or anythin', but the stars are actin' strange tonigh'!"

And so it was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the end.

"Harry."

Green eyes continued to stare forlornly what once was the glorious Hogwarts castle. He looked at the bodies, one by one, and held his tears from the sight of carnage. The final battle was done, Voldemort defeated, but at a terrible price.

"The stars call for you, Harry." Luna Lovegood lightly touched the Savior's hand, before taking it with her own. "You have done what was asked of you, since you were brought to this world."

Harry gave a painful sob. "Too many, Luna. Too many have gone back to meet their maker." His magic cried out for every life lost amidst the battle. His bright emerald eyes glistened with tears of empathy.

The young Ravenclaw gazed sadly at her friend. She had seen what he was in actuality, the purest being known to the world. The Archangel, the muggles would have called him, and for the wizards, he was the Celestial One. His magic and his being were the ultimate Light, and the only one with the power to vanquish the ultimate Dark, Voldemort. His destiny was set in stone, and only when he had fulfilled his task would he be able to come back home to the stars and lay in peace.

But it was too soon for it to happen.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for what is to come." The blonde wrapped her arms around the dark haired boy, hoping to soothe his tormented soul.

"But I must do it, Luna." Harry gave a hoarse reply and pulled back to stare at her in the eye. A small, sorrowful smile graced his face, and Luna could not help but admire the beauty of his form. It was to be expected. He was an angel, sent to the mortal world to give salvation to the wizarding kind.

The stars twinkled brightly above them, more so than usual. He looked up, tear tracks staining his unmarred faced, and gazed at the stars of which he was born of.

"The world you shall enter in, your existence will be the crucial turning point of their war." Luna cupped his cheek, and kissed the tears away. "Your counterpart never had the chance to live more than five seasons. Many are dying each day."

Harry gave a pained look. "I must stop it." His voice was soft, melodious. "I cannot see any more lost lives, Luna."

Luna knew how Harry felt. "It will be a different world, Harry, remember. Many who have died, lives and some who had lived, died. Your friends will not be who you knew, but I will try to look after you."

"Thank you, Luna." He gave her a grateful smile, and Luna felt blessed to be able to help someone of his kind. Harry slowly pulled away from the young Ravenclaw until up arms length, before kissing her forehead, murmuring a blessing. "May the stars shine brightly and watch over you, Luna Lovegood."

"And may your journey bear fruit of the Light, Harry Potter."

In the middle of the battlefield, that October 1997, the stars gathered together above the One of the Stars and Light.

And Harry Potter disappeared.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions are encouraged.


	2. Star Born

**Experimental fic**, an idea that popped out ages ago. Not sure if it's done before, either. **This features a MagicalBeing!PureLight!Harry**, and I don't even think his 'kind' exists in canon.

**Pairings**: None at the moment (suggestions would be good)

**Warnings**: Pure!Harry, AU, Dimension Travel

**Summary**: Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist. In that same dimension, Lily and James Potter mourn at Halloween for the anniversary of their first born's death as their war with the Dark Lord continues with little hope for the Light. But when the stars gather together, will the Light's hope be restored?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or its characters. This fanfic is purely for leisure only.

* * *

Lily followed the entirety of the staff as they headed outside to see the commotion. She didn't know what to make of the situation, really, but she can feel the importance of such a phenomenon. It felt familiar to her, though. Like she had read it in a book, which was a big probability.

"For the stars to act like this, something unearthly will surely happen," Professor Sinistra had muttered beside her.

The Potter matriarch couldn't ignore the strange feeling her heart was giving her. Something was tugging her instincts, that this – whatever this was – is something important. And against her wishes, hope was budding inside of her, waiting to bloom any moment now.

James Potter clenched her hand from her side.

They arrived outside the castle, curious students milling around muttering, wondering. The stars had not moved a single bit, and every single one of the Hogwarts inhabitants only had one question in their minds.

'What was going on?'

From the corner of her eye, Lily saw Hagrid approaching the Forbidden Forest. She was almost floored when she saw the centaurs just peeking from behind the trees – they were never this close to the border. To add to her surprise, unicorns could be seen, too, along with light fairies Lily didn't know inhabited the forest. She wasn't the only one to notice, too.

But a cry from a fourth year Hufflepuff was what caught everyone's attention.

A pure white light streamed down from the stars to the ground just meters in front of the crowd. Scattered twinkling lingered about, and Lily could feel a strong pull of magic in the middle of the starry phenomenon. In the middle of the small chaos, she could already see a definite outline of a young man.

"Headmaster…" Lily looked at the old man's blue eyes, and found shock and recognition written all over his face. "Do you know what that is?" She asked, referring to the figure.

He ignored her, though, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "By Merlin…" Dumbledore let out an awed breath. "Impossible…" He seemed to know what was happening, but made no notion of explaining at the moment. No one said anything.

"Profess'r," Hagrid panted from his haste, coming back from his chat with the Forbidden Forest's creatures.. "The centaurs 're sayin' it's One Brou't From the Stars or somethin', yeah! Ya think it's tru'?"

The students were silent as they waited for the Headmaster's reply, but not tearing their eyes away from the beauty of the lights in front of them.

"It is." The former Transfiguration professor simply replied, nodding twice. "The One Brought from the Stars…"

Confused and Intrigued whispers flowed across the crowd, but it was quickly silenced by the sound of a phoenix.

Fawkes soared through the sky, having sensed the completely Light – but very slightly tainted – magic from the Headmaster's office. She stopped to perch herself over at her bonded's shoulders, her head bowing in respect to the Being before them all.

And the stars dispersed like shattered glass, faint sparkles surrounded Hogwarts' grounds. In the middle of the grass where the stars used to be above of, was a huddled form of a young boy, clad in what looked like a torn and well worn Hogwarts' uniform. A faint outline of something wing shaped could be seen attached to his back, but that soon disappeared in a blink of an eye. Around the figure lay a number of pure white, glistening feathers.

A light October breeze did nothing to disturb the sight, only to enhance the breathtaking vision before them.

The figure stirred, and Lily felt her heart jump to her throat in anticipation. She stopped breathing when the young man turned around and stood.

She faintly registered the awed gasps from the rest of the crowd, and the redhead's hand squeezed James' a little bit more. Before her was a younger carbon copy of her husband, only with the greenest eyes she had ever seen and a trace of a lightning bolt scar shyly peeking from the dark haired boy's fringe. He was beautiful, though Lily could feel a tinge of sadness in his aura. She could not explain why, but she felt the need to take that sadness away immediately, and make the boy smile.

But by Merlin, he looked so much like what she imagined Harry would be! The strange feeling of hope fluttered in her chest, and she cried desperately to the Fates that that hope would not be crushed. She couldn't even try to hate herself for being so naïve, thinking that this was her long _dead_ son. But something told her, screamed at her, that this _was_ him. Her maternal instincts were kicking in, all for this mysterious boy she had not even met.

Lily didn't even know what she would do if she was wrong.

"The One Brought from the Stars, Born the Most Light and Pure." Dumbledore greeted the young man gently. Lily figured that he must at least have an inkling of what was going on, for him to greet the boy so formally, and with a strange title.

The boy only smiled faintly however, as if expecting the greeting, with a hint of resigned sadness lining his lips. "That I am, Albus Dumbledore."

The professors startled, surprised that this ethereal-feeling man knew their Headmaster.

But the Headmaster nodded, seemingly unsurprised that the stranger knew his name. "May I inquire as what is your birth name, Star Born?" The title was a formality out of anything else, basic etiquette when dealing with an unnamed being of his kind (if the Headmaster's suspicions were correct).

The boy lightly grinned at what he was addressed as. "You may." Again, the soft melodious voice replied almost wistfully as his bright emerald eyes scanned the students and professors of Hogwarts.

"Then I ask, what is your name, Star Born?"

Lily didn't know what to make of the current situation. Dumbledore was obviously keeping something about the boy from them, particularly where he came from, and possibly what he really was. She could see the centaurs', unicorns', and fairies' respect for the green eyed man, if her bowed heads were anything to go by. Even Fawkes showed reverence to him, which was no simple feat.

When the boy's eyes met Lily's, the redhead froze unexpectedly, and so did James from beside her. The boy paused, and Lily was slightly unnerved by his intense gaze. His eyes held a spark of hope and joy, as Lily's was at the moment, to her protest. The redhead's other hand found James' arm quickly, and she could feel her husband's subtle trembling from beneath her hands. She knew he could see the eerie similarities between them, and only one person in the world could look so much like him, but have her eyes.

Lily desperately wanted to crush that blossoming hope in her heart, before she gets hurt and end up breaking down.

"My name," His voice was almost a mere whisper, but everyone could hear it through the gentle wind. Green eyes remained gazing at the Potter couple. "Is Harrison." At that, he gave a small, but wider smile than before. Despite his ragged clothes, the boy looked vibrantly beautiful – even surpassing the attractive veela kind. "Harrison James Potter. Harry."

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. They were simply floored at the revelation, and many glanced at the Potters for their reaction. Roselyn Lillian and Jamie Orion Potter were as shocked as the rest of their schoolmates, if not more. Lily and James, however, went drastically pale and stared incredulously at Harry. No one could blame them. After all, everyone knew that Harry Potter had died on this day, sixteen years ago.

"Impossible." Roselyn – or Rose, as she preferred to be called – breathed. In a moment, she was quickly making her way through the crowd, her younger brother just behind her, to step beside her parents. She stared with worried eyes at her parents, whose sight was fixated at the figure before them. Never in her fifteen years had she seen them so affected like this. "Mum, Dad…"

Harry gazed forlornly at his 'parents.' He should have expected that without him, they would have been alive. He could even see what would have been his younger siblings. He gave a bitter smile, wondering if he would even be welcomed into the family. After all, Harry wasn't really _their_ son, only a mirror image from another world. Just the thought of it, however, left a hollow feeling in his chest, and Harry winced at the pain felt from it.

With a small sigh, he shuddered at the chill he was feeling, and let his tired eyes close for a moment. The travel between dimensions definitely took a toll on him, and now Harry was exhausted, magically and emotionally. To finish one war, just to be thrust into another wasn't an actually fun prospect, but it was his duty, what he was brought to do.

And it was fine that way.

He belatedly realized that his eyes were still closed, and his legs felt like giving out any second now. It only took another wave of magical exhaustion before he fell to the ground in a dead faint, unconscious before his knees touched Hogwarts soil.

----

It was James who got to him first, to Lily's surprise.

She had thought that James would have shut the boy away, accusing him to be a Death Eater or impostor, the moment he pronounced to be Harry. It was his character, no matter how she thought about it. So when she saw behind teary eyes Harry falling into unconsciousness and James rushing to help the boy, Lily was reminded why she fell in love with the former Gryffindor in the first place.

In James' arms, Harry lay somewhat peacefully in a deep slumber. Lily thought that he would have been exhausted, coming from wherever he came from. But his origins were the last thing on her mind, because right now, Harry was here.

One look at her husband, and Lily could tell that James thought of the same thing.

"He's Harry." James whispered to her as they, along with the other professors, walked toward the infirmary. The rest of the student body, and their children, were sent up to the dormitories after the rare event. "I could feel it, Lily, in my heart. No matter that it's impossible that he's alive. You can't make a father feel these things I'm feeling, Lily. You just can't. I know I'm supposed to be suspicious, to be cautious, but the ill feelings are not there. They're just not there. So you have to believe in me. _He's our son_."

Lily choked with a long forgotten feeling of brimming happiness. "I believe you, James."

From in front of them, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a small, sad smile was hidden beneath his white beard.

* * *

The amount of alerts were encouraging. : ) Reviews would have been better, and I thank those that did tell me what they thought of the first chapter.

Also, I'm wondering if you guys would like a pairing? If so, suggestions are welcome.

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions are encouraged.


	3. Legend

**Experimental fic**, an idea that popped out ages ago. Not sure if it's done before, either. **This features a MagicalBeing!PureLight!Harry**, and I don't even think his 'kind' exists in canon.

**Pairings**: None at the moment (suggestions would be good)

**Warnings**: Pure!Harry, AU, Dimension Travel

**Summary**: Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist. In that same dimension, Lily and James Potter mourn at Halloween for the anniversary of their first born's death as their war with the Dark Lord continues with little hope for the Light. But when the stars gather together, will the Light's hope be restored?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or its characters. This fanfic is purely for leisure only.

* * *

Harry was tucked in and put to rest in a bed at one end of the infirmary. Curtains surrounded the figure to ward off unwanted, curious students. No doubt, the boy would be a hot topic for a few days.

"Headmaster…" Lily started, uncertainly. The entirety of the staff was in Dumbledore's office, out of the old man's request. "Where did he come from?"

Albus stood behind his desk, pacing a few steps at a time. He paused at her question and merely smiled serenely. "From the Stars, of course, my dear."

From the back of the room, Snape snorted.

James shot a dirty look at the Potions Master, before turning his determined gaze at Albus. "How? It's not that I'm not happy that he's here, but Harry's supposed to be dead! You can't simply bring the dead back to life, even with magic! We… Lily and I… we buried his body sixteen years ago!" His voice faltered slightly when he spoke the last statement. "So how is it that he came 'from the Stars'?"

"He is not from here."

That mere sentence made the whole room still with confusion. It was Minerva McGonagall who broke the silence. "What do you mean, Albus?"

The aged Headmaster sighed. "Do any of you know the Legend of the Celestial?"

A number of the elder staff gasped at Dumbledore's mention of the old tale. The ones from the younger generation, however, made no signs of knowing what it was.

"Legend of the Celestial…?" James murmured uncertainly, his eyes furrowed in thought. "I've never heard of it…" He looked over to his wife, and saw that she too was unfamiliar with it.

Professor Sprout nodded, unsurprised. "That's not a big shock. The school stopped telling its story over forty years ago. The Board of Governors at that time found no use of telling the students about a long time Legend that they thought untrue."

"Quite right." Dumbledore nodded. "The Legend goes back a thousand years ago, when the first Celestial supposedly fell into the mortal world. Celestials are like the muggle Archangels, saviors in every right, you see. Only they are not very common. There are probably only about two recorded Comings of a Celestial over the past millennium. Also, there are two kinds of Celestials that can be born – a Dark one, or a Light one. This necessarily doesn't mean much, only that their magic is more in tune with their kind, Dark for Dark, Light for Light. Dark Celestials are rarer, and look less agreeable than Light Ones, though. Either way, they are still regarded as one of the highest pure beings. Every creature respects them highly, as you saw how the creatures of the Forbidden Forest reacted.

"The first Celestial fell in an all-magical settlement here in Scotland, in the backyard of a well-liked man and his two lady friends. At that time, his kind had never been heard of before, much less seen. The wizarding community was just starting to develop and was wary of non-magical folk, too. Hogwarts had not even been built yet. But the man took in the Celestial to heal, and both became immediate friends. The Celestial explained to the man and ladies what he was, and why he was sent to the mortal world. It appears that he was a Dark Celestial, with a charming personality that was cunning and ambitious. Apparently, his duty was to help the magical world be ready for the next generations, so that they would be able to live a fruitful life."

"Wait a minute." Lily's eyes were wide in recognition. "All-magical settlement here? You mean Hogsmeade?"

Albus beamed. "Why, of course, Lily. I see you've put together the pieces. So it won't be such a harm to hint that the three helped the Celestial in his conquest, and they ended up building a school for young witch and wizards. After all, why not help the magical community develop with a magical school?"

The redhead gaped at the knowledge bestowed upon her. "Cunning and ambitious… You don't mean – Salazar Slytherin was a Celestial?!" James started beside her in shock, and Snape pulled himself up together before anyone noticed his surprised stumble.

"Yes. Albeit a Dark one, he was a Celestial nonetheless. He had good intentions, I'm sure. Only his image was blotched when he had to leave so suddenly to either return home or to jump into another dimension to continue his task in other universes." The white bearded man chuckled. "I've heard that the entire conflict between Godric and Salazar was a hoax to keep people from asking what happened to him. They planted the rumors themselves, that Salazar was becoming a Dark Lord and that he hated muggles and muggleborns. A conspiracy, I tell you, and quite ingenious, despite it having its drawbacks. He always had to leave his only son behind, dimension after dimension, I heard."

Minerva coughed, wanting to get straight to the point. "So with this, Albus, you're saying that… This Harry Potter, he is a Celestial?"

"One from another world, or dimension, too, if you will." Albus nodded. "You must understand that there can only be one Celestial in all dimensions at a time. It would be safe to say that the Harry here was destined to die, just to make way for the Harry that had been born and lived as a Celestial. He would have been sent here from his original world to continue on his duties."

"But… if Salazar Slytherin had only fallen, why was Harry born to James and I?" Lily asked, her eyes dancing with confusion and worry.

"A rare case, I suppose. Maybe as a baby, his task was already in motion. We would need to get a clear story from the boy, first though, before jumping into conclusions." The old man trailed off, popping in a lemon drop in his mouth and humming a random tune.

Lily and James stared at each other, silently challenging their spouse to think any differently about their newfound son after this revelation. Neither met any opposition from the other. Harry was still Harry. Their son.

In the infirmary, Harry Potter let out a peaceful sigh in his sleep, but remained still.

----

When Lily and James Potter were no where to be seen during breakfast the next morning, whispers naturally broke out.

Neville sat with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, in the Gryffindor table with a sigh of relief. For once, the students were not talking about him much. It was a welcomed change, though he was sorry for the boy who would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention as soon as he woke up.

From across him, Hermione shut the book she held with a quick 'snap!' The Head Girl huffed in disappointment. "I haven't found anything yet about what happened last night!"

Neville grinned at his friend, and Ron waved her comment off as he chewed on his eggs. "Don't worry about it too much, 'Mione. It's only been what, a few hours since you started searching?" The Weasley tried to console his studious girlfriend.

"But still – " The beginnings of an oncoming rant were cut off when a frustrated exclamation broke out at the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"For the _last_ time, _I_ don't _bloody_ know! So _stop_ bothering _me_ about it!" The irate voice of Jamie Orion Potter rang throughout the Great Hall. The youngest Potter's cheeks were flushed in anger at the questions people kept shooting him since the moment he woke up. He stood up abruptly, and dashed through the doors of the hall without any backward glance. His friends had the decency to look guilty at their blatant interrogation when Professor McGonagall shot them a stern look. Rose Lillian Potter made no move to chase her younger brother to berate him – a sure sign that she too felt the same as Jamie.

The young Longbottom was empathic to their anger. Many times did he also face annoying questions due to his status as the Chosen One. He, himself, wasn't exactly confident that he was the One of the Prophecy. He wasn't particularly a good leader, nor was he talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rather, he was more of a Herbology person, and dreamed to be a Healer much like his mother.

When the bell rang to signal the end of breakfast, Neville couldn't help a fleeting urge to visit the mysterious boy from last night.

Perhaps later.

----

Jamie Orion Potter was a third year that inherited his father's black hair, albeit made straight by his mother's genes; almond-shaped hazel eyes, only with perfect eyesight from his mother, also; and facial features that was an attractive mix of Lily and James. He was the new Gryffindor Seeker - and was bloody proud of it – and had friends from every House except Slytherin, obviously. He was the most popular boy of his year, being a likeable guy and so completely Light in alliance.

He was also very annoyed at the moment.

The whole entire day was a sore, and he was glad that his last period was over. He can breathe in and relax now. He hoped.

Everywhere he went, mentions of his 'brother' came right back at him, and his throat would always go dry. He never did meet him, being born just about three to four years after Harry's demise at the hands of the Dark Lord. The first time he heard about him was when he innocently asked about the abandoned room in the west side of Godric's Hallow. He could remember his father's pained face, and his mother's surprised choked sob at the mention of it. Later, his Uncle Moony told him about a vibrant young baby boy that everyone liked, his older brother, Harry. And ultimately, what happened to him that Halloween of 1981.

Jamie always wondered what it would have been like to grow up with an older brother. Sure, Rose was okay, but she was a girl. Girls sometimes didn't get the deep brotherly connections two guys have. And that was what he wanted. An understanding brother, someone to have a connection to, to share secrets with.

Secrets like the fact that the Hat wanted him to be in Slytherin.

Oh dear Merlin, he was getting sappy.

He ran a hand through his dark hair – a habit from his father, he had heard – and sighed. For some reason, he found himself in front of the infirmary. The young man – Harry, he claimed to be – was in there, as Jamie had heard from a sixth year that needed a quick fix for a broken finger. He bit his lip, and shuffled his feet. Jamie briefly wondered if Madame Pompfrey was in there and if it was worth it to see his supposed brother.

As a Gryffindor, he didn't see why not.

Jamie felt terribly lucky that the Mediwitch wasn't there to swoop over him and kick him out just yet. He silently walked towards the only curtained bed in the room, over at the end of the infirmary. The moment he was just a step away from the bed, he only hesitated slightly. Taking a deep breath, he shyly peeked in behind the curtain and gasped as he saw Harry Potter close up.

Jamie had to admit, the older boy was definitely beautiful and enchanting. His pale, but glowing features, were a replica of his – their – father's, as was his shaggy black hair. But from the shoulders and arms, Jamie could tell that Harry's body form were more of Lily Potter's. And from what he could recall, Harry had his mother's bright emerald eyes. He was the only one to inherit them, after all.

A hand gently reached out to touch the Celestial's perfect, unblemished face, and the third year found himself entranced by the ethereal aura the sleeping boy was emitting. A strange feeling welled up in his chest, and suddenly, it was as if his troubles vanished without a trace. The weird hollow feeling he had had for years filled up with feelings he couldn't explain. All he knew that it was for this Harry Potter that managed to enter his family's lives.

His hand retracted moments later while his eyes continued to take up the form and face of his long lost older sibling. Jamie thought he looked so fragile, innocent, despite the fact that the robes he wore yesterday were all but shredded – a sign that he had been through a lot in some way. A resolve built up in him, a quiet determination he didn't know he possessed, and Jamie clenched his fists at his side. This young man – his older brother – someone he had not even properly met yet! He didn't understand why, but he wanted to protect him, even if Jamie was the younger of the two.

Taking deep breaths, he stalked out the infirmary with a new purpose.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions are encouraged.

In response to the pairing - Most replies seem to be leaning more on het than slash, which doesn't bother me either way. Novus Ars brought up a sensible point that it'll be more realistic if it was someone Harry didn't know that well in his original universe. A few also mentioned a possible pairing with a magical creature OC. Other suggestions included Tonks, Hermione, and Lily. So far, though, it seems that Luna is the most popular candidate : ) A sickle for your thoughts in regards to this? (The pairing won't be much of the main thing, mind you. But it helps me plan out the plot more.)


	4. Purpose

**Experimental fic**, an idea that popped out ages ago. Not sure if it's done before, either. **This features a MagicalBeing!PureLight!Harry**, and I don't even think his 'kind' exists in canon.

**Pairings**: None at the moment (suggestions would be good)

**Warnings**: Pure!Harry, AU, Dimension Travel

**Summary**: Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist. In that same dimension, Lily and James Potter mourn at Halloween for the anniversary of their first born's death as their war with the Dark Lord continues with little hope for the Light. But when the stars gather together, will the Light's hope be restored?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or its characters. This fanfic is purely for leisure only.

* * *

Lily sat on the edge of Harry's bed, just watching the young man before her. It had been three days since he came to their dimension, but Harry had not woken up even for a moment. The redhead was worried even after Madame Pomfrey's reassurances that it was natural for someone with magical exhaustion. The boy looked like he just came from a war, the Mediwitch had commented.

"Lily," Her husband's voice broke Lily's absentminded gaze. "It's time for dinner." She caught his eyes glancing at their son's form and she could tell that he was also worried.

The Potter matriarch nodded and stood up. She gave one last look and gently caressed Harry's smooth face before leaving the infirmary with James.

Moments after the door was shut, Harry's eyes fluttered.

----

Rose Potter rolled her peas around with a fork. She sat with her friends, but was uninterested with what gossip they picked up lately. The fifth year only had one thing on her mind at the moment, and it was the question if she should visit Harry Potter anytime soon. Jamie had confronted her two days ago, telling her that he saw their long lost brother. She couldn't help but notice subtle changes in Jamie that moment, like the determined glint in his eyes, and the fond tone in his voice. Rose had never seen either before.

She didn't feel jealous, though. The young Potter had known about Harry's existence even before Jamie asked about that closed nursery. Sometimes she even wondered how it would have been like having an older brother to tease her, but knew when to be serious. Someone that would have given her wishful thoughts, stories about grand and valor, protection from the realities of the world. Someone who would have carried her when she fell from her first time on a broom, hugged her when her pet cat had died. She had wished for a brother in her many early birthdays, and it got fulfilled when Jamie was born.

But really, it wasn't the same.

Roselyn sighed quietly, frowning at her peas and carrots before taking a scoop of mashed potatoes. The spoon hadn't even touched her lips when suddenly, everyone became quiet. Curious, she craned her neck to see what was at the door. Everyone seemed to be staring at something there.

When she saw him, a breath got caught on her throat.

By the doors of the Great Hall, Harry Potter stood. He was clad not in the customary hospital gown, but what was his own previously torn white button up shirt and uniform pants, only looking as good as new. He wore no shoes, instead his bare feet meeting the cold, marble floor. Green eyes scanned the crowd curiously, and the students stared back at the beautiful stranger.

Harry shifted positions, and Rose was reminded of her father when he was feeling uncomfortable about something. The young auburn haired witch gathered that it was probably due to the numerous eyes fixated upon him. Not that she could blame the others for staring at him, of course, Rose had to admit that her supposed brother was just breathtaking.

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore moved to approach the dark haired teen. He had his grandfather smile on his face, and the twinkle in his eyes was glittering noticeably. "It's good to see you are healthy and well."

Harry blinked, and smiled softly at the Headmaster. "The stars have been shining brightly lately, Professor Dumbledore." His voice was slightly hoarse from disuse, but it was still melodious to hear. "Their light has helped me recover my magic."

Albus hummed. "So my suspicions are correct then, I assume." The old man mumbled to himself. "I'd like to speak to you later, Mr. Potter, if you don't mind?"

"It's fine, Professor."

"Then," The Headmaster enthusiastically clapped his hands together. "Please, right now, join us for dinner! You must be famished."

The green eyed teen's soft laugh filled the Hall, and everyone was entranced by him at that moment. "Thank you."

Rose's eyes widened a fraction when Jamie was first on his feet, and inviting Harry to sit with him in the Gryffindor table. Harry looked confused for a moment before his eyes shined with recognition and … sadness. The smile didn't waver, however, and accepted the youngest Potter's offer. Rose was tempted to sit over there with them too, even if she and Jamie agreed that there would be less embarrassing instances if they stayed away from each other during mealtimes.

----

Harry gazed at the Headmaster's office, a wistful expression on his face. Various trinkets were scattered around, books were perched on almost every inch of the walls, and Fawkes stood regally by Dumbledore's desk. He ran a finger across the carved wood of the chair he would always sit at when he came to visit, remembering the times of his home dimension.

The staff was gathered in the office tonight, many eying the Celestial with curious stares and gazes. Lily stood by James's side, fumbling with the cloth of her robe in her nervousness. Her green eyes followed every movement her son made, memorizing and etching in her memory Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore smiled. Harry paused from his reminiscing, looking up to meet the aged wizard in the eye. "I must say first, that it is a great honor to be able to meet your kind, Celestial."

The teen's eyes slowly blinked, and he suddenly gave a soft laugh. "You have met one of my kind before, Professor. In particular, the rumored Second Celestial, the one falling after Salazar." He said. "After all, it has only been a little more than a century, since she was born like I was."

Albus looked slightly taken aback by that statement, but quickly hid his surprise. "Oh, really? I was not aware of that."

"She was a little more discreet in her status than Salazar was and I am. The only way people had known was because the stars reacted like it did a few nights ago, during the day she was born." Harry nodded, titling his head to the side just slightly. His bangs swayed in the movement, and everyone could clearly distinguish the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "But the Higher Stars sent her to make your path to the Light, Professor. Had it not been for her, well I daresay the wizarding world would either be still perishing under Grindelwald, or destroyed completely.

"The Higher Stars give us our Celestial names, and Fate chances with our mortal names. Salazar had always been Salazar, though. I am Hadrian as a Star Born, and Harrison or Harry as a mortal. And as I am Hadrian, she was Adriane; and as I am Harry, she was Ariana…" Harry looked up as if to the Heavens before whispering the name Albus couldn't believe hearing. "Ariana Dumbledore."

The office was quiet for a few, long moments and the staff stared between the two wizards. Albus let out a shaky breath, disbelieving at the truth of his sister. "…How…Why?"

"We come here with purposes, at the time of dire need." At this, the young Potter's face formed into a resolute expression. "Salazar: to inspire the next generation of magic holders and to continue on his noble line. Ariana: to be the one to change the next Lord of Light for the better. And I: to banish the world from Lord Voldemort, else there will be the coming of the Thousand Years of Darkness. We fall into this mortal world to give hope and salvation for witches, wizards, and magical creatures alike. It was what we were set to do."

Not even a breath broke through the silence that came after Harry's words. Only when Lily asked a question nagging her was normalcy within the office regain. "If you don't mind me asking…" She was showing clear hesitancy, not sure if questioning the birth of her son was proper. At the encouraging smile and nod from the teen, however, Lily asked. "How is it that while Salazar supposedly 'fell from the sky,' while you and Ariana were given birth by mortal mothers?"

His eyes warmed as he looked at her with fondness. "It part of Fate's plans. I am tied by a prophecy made by someone Destiny had chosen. _'Born to those who have thrice defied him…,' _it had said. And in my host dimension, that is, the dimension I was originally born in, my duty was already in motion the moment I was conceived in your womb. And when the time came for my first confrontation a year after my mortal birth, the love and sacrifice your counterpart gave to me enabled me to banish Voldemort temporarily. With that, I was already taking steps to ensure Voldemort's future defeat."

Lily faltered slightly. "Love and … sacrifice?" She whispered hesitantly, a small wrinkle on her forehead slightly visible. "Does that mean…?"

The Celestial looked as if he wanted to move and hold Lily's hand in comfort, as he can see the glistening of unshed tears in his mother's eyes. He merely shifted however, his eyes turning to wander around the room once more.

"I was raised by muggles my entire life, left that my aunt's doorstep in the middle of the night, just hours after Voldemort's first fall." His voice held no malice, for he could not truly despise someone, despite whatever cruel actions they have brought upon him. Harry was not capable of that, though he felt disappointment at the Dursley's. His eyes closed briefly, recalling pieces of forgotten memories of his childhood.

"Muggle relatives…" James Potter whispered, he and Lily paling at the implications. "You don't mean… Lily's sister?!" He couldn't help but scowl at the mention of his wife's only sibling.

But Harry just shrugged carelessly, not making much of a big deal about it. "They weren't exactly the most angelic people in the world, but they've provided me shelter, and that was enough." He looked down, blinking curiously at his bare feet, and idly wondering where his shoes went. He was sure he was wearing them before he passed out. He was brought out of his musings, however, at his mother's startling voice.

"Petunia?!" The redhead had managed to get her head together. "You had to stay with her?!" She frantically exclaimed, her mind unable to grasp the fact that her son – a magical being! – was sent to live with muggles! To say Lily was appalled and upset was an understatement.

"It… wasn't so bad…" Harry weakly defended the Dursleys. The sight of a _slightly_ angry Lily was kind of intimidating. It quite reminded her of Mrs. Weasley, honestly. It must be a mother thing.

"Hmph!" Previous nervousness and apprehension at facing her son was immediately gone, her fiery nature finally kicking in place. Harry merely stared at Lily, eyes wide and eyebrows raised at her not-so-pleasant words about Petunia. James inches father away from his wife and closer to his son, an uneasy grin on his face.

"Nice to see she's back to normal, again." The older Potter weakly joked. Harry quietly laughed back.

----

"Does it bother you?"

James turned in surprise to the teen beside him. Lily had gone ahead as she insisted to prepare Harry's new bed in their shared suite, and so he was walking around the corridors with the green eyed boy. "Excuse me?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair – a habit from him, James was proud to note – and glanced away for a moment. The nervousness that was not present before had surfaced, especially since he was alone with one of his parents. "Me, being here." He replied. "It's always been strange jumping dimension to dimension wherein you don't exist or died or something… That's what the other Celestials said, anyways. And well, my counterpart has been dead here for sixteen years. Then I suddenly appear the day that he died. It's not that I myself am not happy to be here, but meeting you and well…" Harry's cheeks colored when he realized that he must be rambling.

James's mouth quirked up into a smile at the Celestial's flush. The boy was definitely his and Lily's.

"I guess…" The older man said. "But hey, I'm a Gryffindor. I take what comes my way, no matter how odd or dangerous it is. Somewhat." He grinned at Harry. "And besides… That father-part of me is screaming that you're my son, from another dimension or not." With that, he reached and ruffled the boy's unruly hair and made it even messier.

"That…" Green eyes peaked from dark bangs, and a smile formed on Harry's face. "Was incredibly cheesy…"

"Oi!"

Harry's gaze suddenly flickered to where he swore he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. It did not feel like a threatening presence, more of it was very familiar. He had no choice but to let it go for the moment, however, as he was half-dragged by a rather cheered up James to the direction of their suite.

When he was out of sight, long, blonde, wavy hair peaked out from the shadows. Luna Lovegood stared after Harry, her usually glazed eyes cleared like a cloudless sky. She had a dreamy smile on, her hands fingering the wall in front of her. To no one in particular but maybe herself, she uttered quiet words.

"Harry Potter… You have finally come."

* * *

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions are encouraged.

psicat76 had an interest who the second Celestial was, and so I inserted that little part in. It might have been a little unexpected, but it made sense to me, as without Ariana and her death, Dumbledore may not have been the man he was today. In fact, he would've never broken his friendship with Grindelwald and never would have fought him, I think.

Again, the pairing won't be a big deal in the story, only serving as sort of a side-dish with it. Obviously, Luna is the most likely choice for Harry. Harry/Ginny never did appeal to me much, despite the books. Fleur _may_ have a brief appearance, and Hermione would definitely get along with Harry. But as far as everything goes, it'll be Luna. : )

aalens - A beta reader may not work for me. :'D From time to time, I send unfinished chapters to interested friends, but that is the extent as far as pre-checking chapters.

But to those who may find errors, I would kindly appreciate if you pointed it out.

Thank you for the reviews. : ) They've all been positive so far.

* * *


	5. A Seer's Dream

**Experimental fic**, an idea that popped out ages ago. Not sure if it's done before, either. **This features a MagicalBeing!PureLight!Harry**, and I don't even think his 'kind' exists in canon.

**Pairings**: Light Future!Harry/Luna

**Warnings**: Pure!Harry, AU, Dimension Travel

**Summary**: Harry Potter isn't a wizard. He is a Celestial - the purest beings known to wizardkind. With the war against Voldemort done, he is sent to a place where he is needed most - where he didn't exist. In that same dimension, Lily and James Potter mourn at Halloween for the anniversary of their first born's death as their war with the Dark Lord continues with little hope for the Light. But when the stars gather together, will the Light's hope be restored?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter or its characters. This fanfic is purely for leisure only.

* * *

In his previous world, people gawked at him. Whether they were at awe with hero-worship or entranced by his looks, they stared and pointed. Harry had grown used it to over the years, and to be blunt, he had expected no less than this. Still, he didn't let the attention get to him.

Other than that, people – females in particular – seemed to be trying hard to get closer or catch his attention. Some of the burlier boys looked at him with disdain, however, Harry noted. At that, the Celestial frowned. Jealousy was an unattractive human trait, one of the things he had disapproved from his friend Ron. As was shallow attraction, the darkhaired teen thought when a particularly busty girl batted eyelashes at him as Harry caught her from her 'trip.'

Harry sighed.

He fingered the cuffs of his button-up long-sleeved shirt as he walked slowly to the Great Hall. It was melancholic to see the castle so whole and alive again, and that thought made Harry smile. So he took his time getting to breakfast, not that he was in any hurry, really.

Someone caught up beside him, and Harry glanced to look. Jamie's clothes were haphazardly put on, obvious signs that he certainly wasted no time prepping up, opting to catch him first. A fond look sparkled in Harry's eyes; he found Jamie to be a sweet brother. He looked a bit troubled, but if the clear defiance in his eyes were to go about, he was ready to face his difficulties like a true Gryffindor.

Rose Potter was glancing at them from a few feet away, and when Harry caught her eye, he gave her a smile. She blinked in confusion, before hesitantly smiling back. Satisfied for the moment, he turned to look ahead of him before seeing someone that made him stop on his tracks.

Luna Lovegood looked as if she was lost, the dreamy quality around her making her distinguishable from the sea of students. She swayed lightly on her feet, humming a tune Harry recognized as the same tune his Luna had always hummed. She had on her signature radish earrings and bottlecap necklace, clashing with her Hogwarts uniform.

Jamie looked confused and slightly apprehensive of Luna, no doubt hearing the rumors of her sanity – or supposed lack thereof.

But Harry knew the truth about Luna. Her Seer abilities were invaluable, and it was important to keep it low key. By acting a little bit crazy, she accomplished just that. It was the same of Harry, having played the part of a foolhardy Gryffindor.

His lips twitched into a visible smile. "Luna Lovegood." Surrounding students observed the proceedings curiously, wondering how he knew her name.

The said Ravenclaw blinked, slowly tilting her head to the side. A serene smile spread across her face. "I had a dream," She started airily. "There were two Luna's, you know, in the dream. One of them was me, I'm sure. The other Luna told me to keep watch over the angel. She promised she would do so to him. Be his eyes, she told me, be his eyes." With that, the blonde smiled wider. "May I be your eyes, Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed good-naturedly. To anyone else, given Luna's reputation, her words would have been regarded as inane. But Harry could see the underlining meaning. The 'original' Luna had somehow – probably defying normal Seer limits – contacted this Luna. And with Luna asking to be his eyes… Well, she had just very well pledged herself loyally as Harry's Seer, just as the original had done.

"Of course, Luna, I'd love you to be my eyes."

Her face brightened and she looked at him with clear eyes. "Thank you." Her voice barely rose in the normal volume, but Harry knew that it was a sign of pure happiness. With that, Luna turned and skipped off, with an extra bounce on her step.

Jamie stared at her retreating back, wide eyed. "She's… weird."

Harry laughed again.

----

Hermione kept an eye on the mysterious teen who claimed to be a Potter. It shouldn't be possible by all means, she believed, for him to suddenly reappear after being dead for sixteen years. But the thing was, it happened. Harry Potter looked the correct age, had the features of his parents… the similarities of the picture of baby boy that was printed on the Daily Prophet's November 2, 1981 issue was so exact!

Harry Potter was there!

When Hermione Granger first heard of the Potter's story, she was heartbroken. Other than house elves and books and her two best friends, the Gryffindor had a soft spot for children. Every death of a toddler fills her up with sorrow and also with rage at whoever decided that killing a baby was worth anything. She was noticeably upset when a prefect told unaware first years and muggleborns about the Potter's somber mood during Halloween.

She was strangely fond of Harry, despite only knowing him through stories and old newspapers. Perhaps it was his green eyes, so innocent, or his bright smile, able to make any mother's or sister's heart flutter in an unromantic sense. Hermione didn't understand, but she felt herself not caring.

Sometimes, she dreams of being friends with Harry, having ridiculous adventures with Ron (Neville was strangely absent sometimes), feeling overprotective of Harry, wanting to shield him from the evils of the world, being an older sister to the dark haired boy…

And for some reason, when she wakes up from these dreams, they feel more than just that. They felt like reality.

Or what could have been.

* * *

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions are encouraged.

D-don't shoot me, please. D: I know, I know, you guys waited so long and all you get is a chapter half the length of the others... But after months of being at a lost as to what to write, I decided to just upload it. At least to say I'm not giving up on this just yet. Especially with the positive responses, which I'm quite pleased of. I'll do my best to make up in the next chapter, hopefully adding in more of the other character's thoughts and whatnot and maybe a hint of Voldemort. Hopefully. : )

I'd gladly fix any errors anyone might see, so don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
